Lord Shen Kiryuin
Shen Kiryuin is the Fan-made Character for the Kill la Kill anime series. He is Descendant of the Kiryuin Clan who specializes in Life Fibers. He is a Legendary Prince of both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Konoha Kingdom who helps Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik take over the Dyna Galaxy. Appearance As a Fan-made Character, He is the Hylian and Humanoid White Peafowl hybrid with White with red and black eye spots. He wears a White robe with a Black Belt. His robe was made of finest silk in Izumo. Underneath his robe is where he kept his guan dao and a large supply of throwing knives. To hide the burn scars on his feet, Shen also wore metal talons that protected his feet and served as formidable weapons. At the back of his robe, there is a sewed peacock shape at the sewn circle. Abilities Shen's kung fu skills were so advanced that he could hold his enemies (except for Eggman) Shen was also able to counter each and every one of their moves flawlessly and with lethal precision, hinting that he could've killed them whenever he chose. Shen also possess the power of Life Fibers that made him immortal. Sine he was a member of the Galactic Eggman Empire, He super strongly leads an army of Swat Troopers, Scythe Troopers, Egg Pawns and leads the Fleet of Flying Battleships led by a Flagship, the Super Egg Providence and the Aquatic Fleet of Battleships as well. Ultimately, Shen's fighting style stemmed from a combination of his peacock physiology and royal background. He preferred the use of his agility, speed, bladed weaponry, knowledge of gunpowder and army of followers in order to outmaneuver and overpower his adversaries. Personality Like his Ancestor, Ragyo Kiryuin, Shen is a character bathed in luxury, and it shows in her overall presentation and attitude. Like Satsuki; Ragyo's Daughter, Shen is strangely willing to indulge the whims of her inferiors, and is quite personable with those loyal to her, and is similarly ruthless towards. His cruelty has shown to be even more sinister, as he has been shown fondling the Descendants of the Gekko Family. Background Early Life Grand Civil War Shen was born into the noble Peacock and Queen Pesca VIII's families, who had risen to power in Gongmen City and were admired by its people for their invention of fireworks. But when the young Shen began to show interest in Chakra, his loving father and mother grew worried and asked their court soothsayer what his future held. She proclaimed that if he continued with his dark pursuits, he would be defeated by "a warrior of black and white". Shen overheard this prophecy and sought to defy it, fearing any obstacles in his plans. Assuming the "warrior of black and white" referred to a panda, Shen led his wolf followers in invading a farming village populated by the black-and-white-colored bears, intending to use the pandas as slaves and to collect the Chaos Emeralds in the Pipe Maze and converting chakra to chi. Once the Village is invaded, Shen returned home, expecting praise from his parents. However, his parents were horrified at their son's actions being involved in the War between the republic and the Terrorists, the noble Peacocks died of broken hearts from the Yamata no Orochi incident. Rise of the Eggman Empire After the death of his parents, Shen's wolves worked tirelessly to complete their master's ultimate weapon: the Death Egg for Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's bid of Galactic Conquest. Shen decided that it was time to move forward with his Master's plans. Before the Konoha Council, President Gau of the Konoha Republic likes Naruto Uzumaki, who is the son of the "Fourth Hokage"; Minato Namikaze. At some point, he was permanently sick due to the Yamata no Orochi incident and after being cured, His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. At some point, Eggman builds a new base called, Egg Galaxy. This Foundation of Eggman's Galactic Empire causes the Will of Fire to be extinguished completely (As Eggman's Declaration of Independence). Once the Eggman Empire's appearance is complete, Eggman orders Shen to take over Gongmen City. Once there, he confronted the Kung Fu Council and the Soothsayer, telling them that he had arrived to take back what was rightfully his. In the skirmish that followed, Shen easily held his own against Masters Storming Ox and Croc, but was pushed back by Master Thundering Rhino, who shattered several of Shen's blades. However, Shen was ready for this, and unveiled his new weapon from a crate he had brought with him, a Scythe Trooper. Thundering Rhino fearlessly stood his ground, but he was no match for Shen's Apprentice, and was killed by the blast of the cannon. With Thundering Rhino fallen, Shen threatened to turn his armada on the entire city unless Storming Ox and Croc surrendered, to which they agreed. He had the two masters imprisoned in Gongmen Jail and planted Thundering Rhino's Cloud Hammer in his courtyard not as a grave, but a trophy. With the Council out of the way, Shen began to sit on his father's throne making it part of the Eggman Empire. Lord Shen's Master, Eggman's invasion of Gongmen City leads to Shen replacing the Kung Fu Council for the Buxaplenty Council and the birth of Paul Gekko's brother and sister; Sōma Gekko and Mikazuchi no Mikoto. Family *Ragyo Kiryuin- Ancestor (Deceased) *Shen's father- Father (Deceased) *Shen's mother- Mother (Deceased) Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters